Powers and Abilities
List of Powers Common Abilities of a God 'Immortality' [[Immortality|'Immortality']] is the ability to live forever, never aging or dying due to illness or physical injuries. All Gods possess this trait. Immunity Immunity is the ability to withstand,resist, and remain unaffected by most attacks,powers,or magic that could harm,affect,or kill a mortal or another being. 'Invincibility' Invincibility is the ability to protects the possessor from any harm whatsoever. Summoning Summoning is the ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence or to summon an object from another place or another time. Super Strength Super Strength is a natural trait of the Gods and some Demigods. For example, Hercules is known to have strength many times greater than that of a normal mortal. Hercules and Iolas.jpg Hercules and the Golden Apples 7.jpg 'Telekinesis' TelekinesisTelekinesis is the ability to move objects with the mindis the ability to move objects without touching said object. 'Teleportation' Teleportation (or "Materialization") is a common ability among Gods and other superior beings of equivalent importance. It is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, or the universe, more or less instantaneously. It also has a different look depending on the users personality or other powers. 'Flight' Flight is the ability to move through the air. Usually it's used by beings with wings like angels or Cupid, even if they don't always use their wings to fly. (e.g. Hermes) Shapeshifting Shapeshifting is the power in which one can transform to alter his or her entire body, or only certain parts of it, to match that of another person, animal, or object or to assume any form one chooses. 'Energy Blast' Energy Blast '''is the immensly, powerful ability to focus, and project concentrated arcs, beams or rays of brightly coloured energy from any part of the body. (e.g. eyes, hands .etc.). It can cause great damage. '''Regeneration Regeneration: 'Regeneration is the ability to magically heal and regenerate body tissue and organs damaged as a result of injuries. Whilethe vast majority of Gods possessed this ability to an unusually high level. Specific 'Atmokinesis 'The ability to control the weather. Pyrokinesis [[Pyrpkinesis|'Pyrokinesis ']]is the ability to produce and control fire. User :Zeus and Hepheastus Prometheus and Pandora's Box 17.jpg Mythicwarriorhephaestus4.jpg 'Electricokinesis [[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis']] (also referred to as lightning) is the ability to generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Zeus and Ares uses this power various times throughout the Series Users : Zeus and Athena Geokinesis [[Geokinesis|'Geokinesis']] is an elemental power where the user can control and/or manipulate earth, such as creating earthquakes. User: Hades Hydrokinsis Hydrokinesis is the power to create and manipulate water. User: Poseidon mythicwarriorposeidon.jpg Achelous mythic 5.jpg Plant manipulation Plant manipulation is the ability to control, manipulate or animate all forms of plant life User: Demeter and Persephone Healing [[Healing|'Healing']] is the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. Olympian need Athena' blessing to heal others . User: Athena and Gods . Empathic Manipulation Empathic Manipulation is The power to control and modify the emotions and moods of others with one’s mind users: Aphrodite and Eros Ulysses and the Trojan Horse 50.jpg Prophecy Prophecy is the ability to see and tell the future. Such as The Fates Users *Gods *Titans *Demi-Gods Category:Powers and Abilities